Awakening Memories
by Dimension Kayt
Summary: Mermaid Melody/Tokyo Mew Mew/Sailormoon Why don't the Senshi remember everything? Is Queen Serenity...Alive? Answer in chapter5! --Warning: written for a MarySue contest.--
1. Chapter 1

It was a clear night in Tokyo when she first came down. Softly, on wings of pure white that were silhouetted briefly when she passed in front of the full moon, she made her way down to Earth. She landed in a park, folded her luminous wings, then faded away into the darkness.

Elsewhere in Tokyo, two cats lifted their heads and blinked their eyes sleepily. Neither knew about the mysterious visitor who had just arrived, but at the same time, they both felt a strange feeling, like a tiny jolt of electricity. Settling back down to sleep, both hoped that it was just the remnants of a dream, and not a new enemy.

Though they did not awake, the Sailor Scouts were not immune to the feeling. Their dreams, at the moment she arrived, seemed to blur for a minute, the dream-realities distorted as a new energy entered the world. It was only temporary, however, and at the same time as the visitor was folding her wings, the energy disappeared, leaving the girls to slumber in peace, unaware of the new situations they would face in the coming days, and the perhaps-unwelcome memories of their past that would resurface. Memories that might put them in danger.

* * *

A/N A new story! It's gonna be a secret who the new "visitor" is, but I really wanna here from you so please review!


	2. Chapter 2 First Glance

In the morning, no one remembered the mysterious occurrence of the night – or if they did, they brushed it of and went about their business. Namely: school.

Bunny Tsukino hopped about her room on one leg, pulling on a particularly stubborn sock. While she waged war, her friends and schoolmates Ami, Makoto, and Minako spilled into her room.

"Gosh, hurry up already, Bunny!" Minako said. "We're gonna be late!"

Bunny glared at the other blonde and gave her sock one last tug to get it in place. "I _am _ready…except for the silly sock," she grabbed her shoes, thrust them on her feet, and then stood up straight. "Ha!"

"Finally!" her friends grabbed her by the arms and pulled Bunny from her room and downstairs. On the way down, they narrowly avoided stepping on a black cat.

Luna watched them go with an amused smirk on her face. The only girl conspicuously absent was Rei, who went to a different school. Minako had tried to get in there once – she came back babbling about no boys and strict nuns, and swore off private schools for the rest of her life. Sighing, the black cat trotted to the top of the stairs, then into Bunny's bedroom to watch the girls leave through the window. She thought about the weird energy she had sensed last night. There had been something familiar about it…But she couldn't tell what.

As they walked to school, the schoolgirls gabbed about their lives. They were so caught up in talking that they didn't even hear the other girl come up behind them. She looked at them for a moment, her gaze lingering on Bunny, then pushed pass them. Bunny made a sound of surprise that was silenced when she met the other girl's eyes for a split-second. Then the girl ran off ahead, leaving Bunny with a curious feeling as she watched the girl's light blonde hair – so light it was almost white-silver – disappear down the street.

Why did that girl seem familiar?

"Bunny! Your forehead!" Ami's urgent voice shook Bunny out of her daze.

"What?"

"The sign of the Moon – it's showing! And – Oh! Mako-chan is showing the sign of Jupiter and Minako the sign of Venus!"

"Ami-chan, you too!" Makoto said. "What's going on? Nothing has happened – there are no enemies, and we haven't even transformed."

Bunny felt a burning pain on her forehead. Even though the sign of the Moon often shone on her, it had never felt like _this_ before. Usually, it didn't feel like anything at all – it was just there, part of her skin. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, the pain went away, and the moon-sign with it.

Ami wore a bemused look on her face, and Bunny let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. Just what was going on?

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I really wanna hear what you think so far! I'll try and update really soon, I promise!

What do you think the crossover should be? Do you have any ideas?


	3. A familiar face

At school, the girls were slightly depressed. They had not come to any conclusive explanation as to why their planetary symbols were showing, and Bunny in particular was quiet, contemplating on that mysterious girl and her familiarity. Bunny was sure she knew her, but from where?

Argh, the mysteries.

When the bell rang, all the students in Bunny's class went to their seats. Minako and Makoto were in different classes, but Ami was there, and sat close to Bunny. Bunny flashed her a grateful smile – Ami knew that she needed a friend right now!

Miss Haruna walked in and gave them the morning announcements – nothing really interesting, just a reminder that a lunar eclipse was going to occur in a few days and that the astronomy club was going to hold a party on that night.

Boooooring.

As Miss Haruna pulled out a textbook, she paused. "Oh class, I almost forgot. Today we have– "

She never got to finish. Bunny was suddenly struck by the same ailment as earlier, but this time it was worse. Her vision faded and threatened to go black as she struggled to stay conscious – her head felt like it was going to split open!

Next to her, Ami was feeling bad, but not as horrible as Bunny. She jumped up. "Teacher, Bunny's ill!" she reached out. To everyone else, it looked like she was feeling Bunny's forehead for signs of a fever, but Bunny could feel Ami smooth her bangs down.

_The symbol of the Moon must have appeared again_, she thought as Ami helped her to her feet and, with Miss Haruna's permission, raced off down the hall in the direction of the nurse's office. So intent were they on getting away from the classroom that not even Ami noticed the girl standing right beside the door.

It was the same girl from that morning. After watching Ami and Bunny retreat down the hall, she stepped into the classroom.

"Ah, as I was saying, we have a new student with us today," Miss Haruna announced.

The new girl bowed to the class. "Hello, my name is Oparu Tsukiko," she murmured, her tongue elegantly breaking up her name – Opal – into its Japanese counterpart. If anyone were to very closely examine her, they might notice that she appeared to be older than the sixteen years of everyone else in her new class, but no one did. She was just another new student, albeit a rather familiar-looking one. Her hair was very light – almost silver in color, and it was pulled back in a long braid that reached past her thighs. Her eyes were light purple.

"Excuse me," a girl with short, wavy brown hair stood up, "are you by any chance related to Bunny Tsukino?"

Opal blinked, then answered, "I'm sorry, I don't believe I know her." Molly nodded, satisfied, but Opal looked around, almost anxiously. "Is that girl here?"

"No, you might've passed her in the hall, though. She's feeling ill."

Opal relaxed, gave a nod of thanks, and then went to her seat.

Later that day, it was time for gym. Ami and Bunny were still absent, having been sent home for recover. Minako and Makoto walked out of the gym, and passed the next class going in for swim-time, and both almost tripped as they passed the incoming class.

Opal was the object of their attention, though she didn't notice them. Her hair was pulled up in two buns, with the remaining hair in long braids streaming down. Opal, unlike the others, was not dressed for swimming.

"Oparu, you're not going to swim?" Molly asked.

"Eh..." Opal shook her head vehemently. "I don't really like swimming. It's kinda...dangerous for me." The other girls in class took this to mean she either couldn't swim or something along those lines. Meanwhile, Minako and Makoto were having a conversation.

"Minako, do you see her?" Makoto whispered. "Does she remind you of anyone?"

Mina-chan was staring thoughtfully at the new girl. "Yeah, she looks a bit like Bunny…Oh!"

"You see it too?"

"Yes! It's so strange – she looks almost exactly like Bunny's real mother, Queen Serenity!"

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I know what the crossovers are - but can you guess? I've provided a very small clue as to one of the crossovers - but there will be at least two crossovers! Can you guess them all?  
Also, I love hearing what you think, so please review!


	4. My Senshi Senses Are Tingling

Later after school, Minako and Makoto met up with Rei and told her what they had seen earlier. Though they tried to reach Ami and Bunny, neither phones nor their personal communicators managed to locate them, and it wasn't until after dark that Bunny returned their calls and invited them over to her house to talk.

"Bunny! Bunnybunnybunnybunyy_bunny_! You'll never believe what we saw!" Minako burst into Bunny's room.

Makoto came up behind her. "Bunny, you okay?"

"Yeah," Bunny nodded. "Just had a major headache earlier, so I was sent home, and Ami-chan came with me. So, Mina-chan, what were you saying?"

"Weeeeellllll…" Minako drew out the word. "When we were leaving the pool, we saw this girl, okay? She looks so uncannily familiar! In fact, she–"

"Girls!" Luna and Artemis burst into the room, cutting Minako off. She glared at them in annoyance while they explained that a new monster was attacking in the park.

The other girls tried to convince Bunny to stay at home and rest, but she proclaimed she was well enough to fight, and transformed before they could offer any more protests. At the park, the five Sailor Senshi discovered the monster to be a large, black hulk with too many teeth and scythe-like fingernails. "Starlight Honeymoon–" Sailor Moon began to yell her attack, but was stopped in the middle as Sailor Mars, sent flying by the monster, crashed into her.

The other Senshi also tried to attack, and managed to get a few good hits in, but the huge black thing was surprisingly fast, usually managing to wallop them hard before they could finish attacking. Finally, while Mercury and Jupiter distracted it, Sailor Moon, Mars, and Venus attacked simultaneously to finally defeat it. The monster shrank and disappeared; its core was a black feather that turned to dust.

As the Senshi were watching the feather disintegrate, they didn't see the shadows moving in the background until it was too late. Another black monster burst out of the bushes, razor-sharp nail aimed straight for them.

"Moonshine Glare Rebirth!" a new voice called out. Seemingly intangible streams of light flew toward the monster, piercing and killing it. The Sailor Senshi looked up. Standing on the branch of a tree, watching the monster's core feather disintegrate, was…The new girl? She barely glanced at them, and jumped down on the other side of the tree when she was sure the monster was dead. Shaking themselves out of their stupor, the Senshi rushed to follow her. They ended in a nearby clearing and could only stare at what they saw.

The new girl – if indeed it was her – no longer had the outfit of a Sailor Senshi. Her light-purple-and-white uniform had been replaced by a long, flowing silver dress that hugged her body until it flared out at the bottom. Her long silver hair was pulled up in two star-shaped buns with the rest of her hair fluttering in the slight breeze, causing Bunny to wonder how many hairstyles this girl _had_. She had two wings on her back, and was lifting off when Sailor Venus called a name:

"Queen…Serenity?"

The girl paused in her flight to look back at them with violet eyes and smiled tranquilly. She gave a slight nod before flying off and the darkness surrounded her.

---------

The next day, Ami and Bunny watched Opal's every move, and with Mina and Makoto, corner her after school. "Oparu, you seem…familiar." Bunny began. Opal cocked her head in a questioning way. "Have we met before?"

Opal gave her a bewildered look. "Um, no, I don't believe so. I only started school here yesterday, and I lived in Atlanta, Georgia for my whole life before that," she stated, though there was no trace of a Southern accent in her words. Before she could say anything more, a large boom echoed around the schoolyard. Students and teachers who had been lingering inside the school came rushing out now. "Um, I think I should probably run too, since this seems dangerous and all," Opal muttered, and slid past them all.

Distracted by the crashing sounds they could now hear, the Senshi barely registered her leaving. However, they couldn't ignore the burning feeling on their foreheads. Bunny noted that it didn't hurt as much as before.

"My Senshi senses are tingling," Minako announced.

Rei, who had come up in time to hear her, rolled her eyes. "Yay for you. Is the coast clear?"

Ami nodded. "Yes. We should probably go stop the attack before the science lab is destroyed," she said while Bunny made gagging motions in the background and declared she'd settle for just killing monster, and who _cares_ is the science lab is destroyed?

"Everyone, transform!"

Bunny grabbed her locket. "Mew Mew Moon, Make Up!" _Wait, what?_ She wondered, vaguely hearing the others shout out new transformation phrases as well. After the coolness of the transformation magic wrapped around her body, she looked down. Her normal Senshi uniform was different. The leotard had no sleeve, though the sailor collar was still attacked. She had armbands on her upper arms and no gloves. Her normally-knee-high boots now barely went above her ankles, and she had a leg-band on her left thigh. Looking at the other former-Senshi, she noticed their outfits were the same, just in different colors. Plus, they all had small, white wings. Twisting around to look at her own back, Bunny found that her wings were slightly larger than theirs, but still smaller than her normal wings when she was Eternal Sailor Moon.

Looking at the other Senshi, Bunny forced herself to be calm, and led the way as they flew to defeat the monster. It was the same kind as the night before, and used to its attack methods, the beat it easily with their new attacks, shouting "Ribbon!" before their attack names instinctively, but when three more showed up, they knew they were outnumbered.

Suddenly, they heard a voice singing. Looking up from the back of the school where they had been fighting, they saw a girl standing on the roof. It seemed to be Opal, or Queen Serenity, or whoever she was…but in a new outfit? Her outfit was pure silver, and instead of the bare hands she had displayed the night before, she now had gloves on, though it was impossible to too how long they were as they were swallowed by the large sleeves attached to her outfit. What was most amazing, though, was not her outfit, but what she was doing. She held a blue microphone in her hands and her singing seemed to be calming – or weakening? – the monsters.

_It's just a patch of blue sky  
__Among the clouds of gray,  
__A tiny flower peeking out from under the snow._

_But then the clouds go away  
__And the sky is aflame  
__With an ethereal rosy glow._

_The sun will come,  
__The sun will come,  
__Chasing demon dreams away._

_The death of shadows causes  
__Tranquility to reign,  
__Peace wins again today!_

She winked, though Bunny – or Mew Moon or whoever she was couldn't tell if it was at them or the monsters, and then the silver-haired girl blew a kiss in the direction of the monsters. "Tranquil Moonbeam PITCH!"

With those words, the monsters faded out of existence and their core feathers turned to dust, blown away in the wind. The girl jumped down from the three-stories-tall building and landed gracefully in a nearby tree. Bunny wondered vaguely why she obviously preferred tree branches to the ground, but ignored those thoughts as the girl began to speak.

"De-transforming is easy, you know," she said. "It's not any different between Senshi and Mews. Just think about it." The Mew-Senshi obliged. As the silver girl was turning to go, Bunny burst out before she lost this girl yet again.

"Wait! Are you…Queen Serenity?"

* * *

**A/N:** I really listened to you guys, and I did my best to make the story interesting and this chapter longer, 'cause that whay my lovely reviews said...So please, tell me what you think! And also, what do you think about the crossovers so far? I love hearing from you!

Also, before anyone asks, I wrote the song that the silver-girl sang. So it's not a copyright infringement or anything.


	5. The History

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think, please!**

* * *

"Are you…Queen Serenity?" Bunny faced the girl with a mixture of fear and apprehension on her face.

Opal's smile faltered, and was replaced by a look of surprise? "Me? No. I am Princess Tranquility, eldest daughter of Queen Serenity and true heir to the Silver Moon Throne." Bunny stared at her newfound older sister in horror.

Ami, however, was processing all the information quickly. "A mermaid princess?" she wondered aloud, causing Opal-Tranquility to start, and Ami's teammates to exchange looks.

"Weird much? Just how the heck do you get 'mermaid princess' out of 'moon princess'?" Minako demanded.

"Earlier, she defeated the monsters with a single song – it's well known that the mermaidian people fight with their voices – and among them, the princesses end their songs with a trademark phrase ending in "PITCH." Not to mention, Mina, you said she wouldn't go swimming. If she's a mermaid, then she won't go swimming around anyone else."

The newly revealed Princess Tranquility looked at Ami with admiration. "You're _good_," she admitted. "I am the Mermaid Princess of the Sea of Serenity. You might note that as a Princess, I have a pearl – though it rather looks like an opal in my tiara, huh?" she removed the aforementioned ornament, revealing the mark of Moon royalty underneath. On her forehead was a small crescent moon, like Eternal Sailor Moon's, but silver and it had two tiny stars at each of its points.

"Eh?" Makoto said, "But why is your moon different than Bunny's? And why did you say "Silver Moon?" What gives?"

Tranquility sighed, and looked around. "No one will miss us if we leave school, and I'd prefer to tell you in private. Meet me in the woods," she said, jumping off.

When they arrived in the clearing in the woods, she nodded. "I suppose it's time I told you the truth.

"Long ago, in the days of the Silver Millennium, I was Princess Tranquility, heir of the Silver Moon Throne and Princess Serena was my younger half-sister.

"My father was from Earth. He was not a regular earthling, no. He was a merman – one of the last, for the mermaid world is made up almost solely of females and there are only a few boys every thousand years. But he was one, and he was my father. I was born on the moon, but I am the Mermaid Princess of the Sea of Serenity, the Silver Pearl Voice."

"Pardon the interruption," Ami interjected, "but how can this be a pearl? It seems more like a crystal or diamond," she said, waving around the tiara she was still holding.

"Ah, you see, a Mermaid Princess's magic pearl is created from the first tear they ever shed. But crying is also the way one releases their heart's crystal, like how each Moon royal has the Silver Crystal. So my pearl is kinda crystal-like.

"Okay, okay, but back to you story!" Minako said impatiently.

Tranquility nodded her agreement. "Alright. Anyway, I'm half mermaid, but I'm the oldest daughter of Queen Serenity. Bunny - or rather, Princess Serena, you're my younger half-sister. I never met your father – on Mom knows who he is.

"When you were born, there was this big uproar. I don't think you ever noticed, but the first couple years of your life, you were treated as an illegitimate child 'cause you were born mere months after my dad died.

"Eventually, I couldn't stand it anymore. You were just too _young_. So I lied. I said that you were the legitimate one, that my parents never married and Dad was just some guy – this was believable because Dad hated the moon and spent most of his time swimming on Earth anyway. I said that Mom married your dad in a private ceremony but that he died really soon after the wedding.

"This story had an immediate effect. I was soon shunned while you were praised. Before I 'admitted,' I was preparing to go to Earth as an ambassador because Earth was getting kinda unfriendly towards us Moon people. Afterwards, they totally rebelled. I was supposed to be the symbol of peace, purity, and goodwill from the Moon, so they got pretty upset at my 'confession' – I even heard of plans to assassinate me.

"I had to do something fast. So I started faking a cough that progressed quickly in pneumonia. After I 'died,' I left and went to Earth to train my mermaid half. I trained for years, out alone in the ocean. When I finally came into contact with other people, I learned of a planned attack on the Moon Kingdom – the unrest hadn't settled down even though I was gone. I arrived back at the Moon too late to stop the attack. The only thing I could do was defeat this 'Queen Beryl' lady as she attacked. I defeated her, but I was mortally wounded. You and your Senshi had almost been killed by other forces. Mom couldn't bear it – she used her Silver Crystal to send everyone to the future in hope that we could live normal lives.

"In answer to your other question, the 'Silver Moon' and the 'Silver Throne' are the true names, for we were not merely the 'Moon," but we were the 'Silver Moon,' leaders in the Silver Millennium. However, after I left, they dropped the 'Silver' off many titles," the Silver Pearl Voice finished to looks of awe.

Since no one else was saying anything, she collected her tiara from Ami, nodded goodbye, and seemed to jump away into the darkness, though in reality she was merely jumping higher up into the trees so the other girls couldn't see her. Below, the other Senshi were talking about how surprised they were. Bunny way saying how it all made sense, while Rei was asking why they didn't remember any of this, to which Luna replied that Queen Serenity probably didn't want them to remember the pain.

From her perch above, Opal watched them leave. She was happy that they didn't remember, and that they didn't think of a few other details – like when Princess Tranquility gave up her royal life to protect her younger sister, she had been only six years old.

While she watched them, a new figured lit down on a branch next to Opal. He was slightly taller than she was, with reddish-blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. His ears were pointed, he had wings coming out of his back, and he was glowing slightly. "Now that was a shame. They didn't even get to hear the end of your story," he observed.

Opal rolled her eyes at Raidon. "Well, it was still all true. I just…left some stuff out, that's all," she informed her guardian-partner.


End file.
